


Ravens in the foxhole court

by sappysunflower



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappysunflower/pseuds/sappysunflower
Summary: This is my first ever foxhole court fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please comment any constructive criticism you have, I love to hear feedback so that I can improve my writing. Also, some of the characters might be slightly OOC, but I tried.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever foxhole court fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please comment any constructive criticism you have, I love to hear feedback so that I can improve my writing. Also, some of the characters might be slightly OOC, but I tried.

Neil exhaled a final puff of smoke before putting his cigarette out on the edge of the roof. He'd been trying to avoid the inevitable introduction to the new foxes for as long as he could, but it was getting late enough now that people (basically just matt) would start to worry about where he was so, begrudgingly, he made his way down the stairs and back to the dorms. Bracing himself against the onslaught of introductions and excitement he knew was waiting for him, Neil started to edge open the door slowly only for it to be violently yanked open by a girl who looked liked she was quite possibly even shorter than Andrew, if that was possible. 

Stunned for only a second, Neil quickly slipped past the girl before she could introduce herself, prepared to slip into his room before Dan intercepted him with a smile plastered across her face.

"Neil, come meet the new baby foxes!", she said with a look on her face that clearly implied that he had no say in the matter.

The girl who had been leaving earlier had clearly decided otherwise, as she was now sitting on the sofa with her legs draped across the laps of two boys, one with gold wire rimmed glasses who seemed like the last person who would ever be a fox, but who was he to judge? Besides, Alison might not look like a fox at first glance either. Not all trauma is visible, Neil reminded himself. 

The other boy was a different story. He was the exact picture of what one might expect from a fox, all sharp edges and dark clothes, and a tattoo peeking out of the collar of his shirt. His wicked smile almost reminded Neil of Andrew, who was, unfortunately, still at Betsy's office, or else he definitely could've gotten Neil out of this. But Andrew wasn't here, so Neil had to face the Invasion of his family head on and hope that the new Foxes left him alone after this. The boy with the glasses spoke first, shoving the girls feet of his lap and rising to offer Neil a handshake. 

"I'm Gansey, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm your new offensive dealer", he said as he stood .Behind him, Aaron, who was lurking quietly in the corner, smirked slightly at the formality none of the other foxes had ever bothered with. Bewildered for a second, Neil tentatively shook the offered hand, and the boy with the sharp edges snorted from his slouched position on the sofa with the girls legs still draped over him. Clearly sensing that the other two weren't going to introduce themselves, the boy, Gansey, said, "Thats Ronan, don't mind him, he's just grumpy, and that's Jane". 

Before he had even finished his sentence, 'Jane' interrupted him to say, "actually, my names Blue, and no, its not a nickname."

Niel nodded in acknowledgment before turning his attention to Dan. He'd been planning on asking when they were going to start training the newbies, but was interrupted by the door swinging open as Andrew strode intro the suite, followed by the rest of the monsters. Andrew went straight to their dorm, and Neil moved to follow before Dan quickly gripped his arm to keep him in place and fixed him with a look that said his vice captain duties were far from complete. Before further introductions could be made, Nicky's eye caught on the trio lounging in their suite and practically squeezed in delight. 

"Well hello, I'm Nicky, you guys must be the new foxes! Andrew, are we taking them to Columbia this- Andrew?" Nicky swivelled his head around before realising his cousin had left.

"Oh, well Andrews gone, but don't mind him, you'd have better luck befriending a tiger. Unless you're Neil of course, but that a whole different story. How's the unpacking going so far?", Nicky finally paused to wait for their reply expectantly.

Unsurprisingly, it was Gansey who replied, "It's all gone pretty well so far, although Adam has most of our stuff in Ronans car which he took to pick up some things, so we aren't anywhere near actually done". It was Kevin who spoke next, clearly bored of all this chit chat, he suggested,"Why don't we go to the court and get some practice in before this team bonding thing Wymacks forcing us into this evening".

Neil immediately perked up at this idea, but Dan quickly rejected it saying that everyone needed a chance to settle in, and there wasn't supposed to be any exy until the next day. Kevin slouched of, probably to go watch exy tapes, and Neil wished he could've followed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Sargent had never expected the after school activity she'd started up to get the credits she'd needed to graduate to lead to this, an exy team for outcasts that had barely clawed its way to a win last year through what seemed to be sheer determination, but it turned out that the exy team had been the perfect channel for all of her energy after there were no more dead welsh kings to be found(Although she was sure gansay could come up with another legend to spend years following). And, unsurprisingly, every single one of her raven boys had followed her lead in taking up the sport, and, perhaps more surprisingly, they had all thrived in the violence of the sport.

  
Ronans love for the violence of the sport needs little explanation, and, surprisingly enough, Gansey was already fairly suited to exy after developing his athletic ability through years of rowing and lacrosse in his childhood years. Blue had quickly demonstrated, once again, the power of midget goalkeepers, although if anyone said that to her face (or Andrews, for that matter), they would probably have hell to deal with.

  
The biggest surprise had been Adams proficiency in the sport; despite his initial resistance to joining Aglionbys exy team. His levelheaded calm and ability to think strategically ended up being a blessing on the exy court, especially in his position as a dealer. It wouldn't really surprise anyone if he ended up being team captain at the foxhole court as he had been a Aglionby.  
It had been an easy decision for both Blue and Ronan, the full scholarship enough to entice blue and the promise of a team where everyone was just as unusual as him sounded like a dream to Ronan, after being an outcast all of his life. Adam had been reluctant about his decision, but eventually had no choice but to turn down his acceptance to Harvard, because even with his partial scholarship, he just didn't have enough. He couldn't turn down the promise of a fully paid tuition and free housing at Palmetto state. Gansey, who was accepted into multiple ivy leagues as well as Oxford and had the means to afford it, couldn't bear the idea of letting his friends all go to university without him. Which is how Blue and her raven boys ended up on Palmetto state's exy team for the next five years of their life.

  
And also why Blue is currently stringing fairy lights across a handmade tapestry of reclaimed fabric in her new dorm roommade while talking to Renee walker.  
'Its unusual that all of our new foxes are already friends, and obviously Neil was the only new recruit last year, but I'm sure you're going to love it here'. Renee's tone was warm and friendly, and reminded blue of Maura in a way that made her eyes sting and throat burn. She had never really been away from home, and she'd thought she'd be prepared for this, but she really wasn't. She pushed back the tears, and smiled at Renee. 'Yeah, we'd never planned on all going to uni together, but it turned out this way, and I think we're all really grateful for it. I've never left Virginia before, and I don't think I'd be able to cope without a little piece of home with me'. Renees sweet smile was enough to put blue at ease as she climbed down from her bunk, just in time for Ronan to burst through the door without knocking, a sharp grin etched across his face. Renee just smiled pleasantly at him, and Blue had expected her to be little bit more startled, as people usually are by Ronans presence when they're first getting to know him, but then again, what had she really expected from a fox? none of them were as docile as they might seem at first. Ronans smile stretched further across his face as he stalked into the room. 'Having fun yet? I'd been expecting a lot more alcohol to be involved in my first night at university, but I did scare the fuck out of that boy with chainsaw', Ronan said while slumping onto the bare mattress that had yet to be claimed by anyone."What was his name? the gay one".  
Renee straightened at his tone, and quickly said, 'look, if you're homophobic, you're going to get a lot of shit for it. It's not to late for Wymack to withdraw your contract".  
Blue snorted at that, but quickly made her expression neutral as Renee glared at her and decided to let Ronan deal with it.

  
"I'm sure my boyfriend would have something to say about me being homophobic", he said with a lazy wave of his hand as though dismissing the whole conversation, but blue could sense the undercurrent of relief in his tone after so much time as friends, and even though Ronan and Adam were both strong enough to be able to deal with anything the team said, she was also secretly glad that they wouldn't have to on their new team. Renee's phone pinged and she glanced at the screen before saying, "Some of the teams going out for lunch, we'd love it if you guys came". Blue suspected that it was probably best to get to now everyone as soon as possible, so she quickly agreed for both her and Ronan, for which he glared at her, but she just grinned back at him. She could tell he wasn't really annoyed, because he trailed after Blue and Renee as they walked towards the carpark chattering animatedly.  
'I'm sure you're going to love it here at Palmetto Blue, you already met Dan and Nicky, they come with Wymack to recruit you, didn't they?', blue gave a nod of affirmation and Renee continued on.

  
"Dan's the captain, but usually Kevin goes to meet new recruits, he's usually good at impressing rookies, and where Kevin goes, Andrew follows, and Neils always inevitably wherever Andrew is. But none of them were particularly keen on going back to West Virginia".

  
"Actually, I'm sure I would've agreed to come no matter who you'd sent. Going to university wasn't what I'd originally planned, but honestly, I really wanted to continue to play Exy. And a full scholarship? I don't think I could've turned it down".

  
"Well, you're definitely not the only one of the foxes who hadn't planned on university. There was a time I didn't think I would even make it to university". The brutally honest words coming from a girl who seemed so sunshiny quickly reminded Blue that here, on this team, everyone had pasts that were questionable at the very least. 

  
Blue and Renee slipped into an easy conversation from there about some ideas Blue had about making the foxhole court more sustainable and conscious of their energy usage at such a large court. It turned out it was something Renee had thought about before as well, and the conversation flowed easily from there until they reached the parking lot and their conversation slowly pattered out. Gansey was waiting there, standing far to stiffly beside Dan Wilds and Matt Boyd, both of whom Blue had already met. She could see Nicky and Allison approaching quickly as well as she returned Matts grin and accepted Dans friendly embrace.

  
"So, we were just deciding where to eat. Theres this great diner about a fifteen minute drive away, What'dya think?", Dan asked.

  
'sounds great, I'm not picky'. Blue thought she might be overdoing the enthusiasm, but she still couldn't get a gauge of the Foxes dynamic, and this was all still so new to her.

  
Nicky had walked up to stand beside Renee by this point, and he said, 'ohhh are we going to that diner we went to last time? Im still not over how great those harsh browns were'.

  
Allison shot him a disdainful look that clearly masked friendly affection and said, 'Nicky, its 2pm, if you even think about ordering hash browns we're going to have a problem'. Nicky seemed to sulk at her response, but not for long before he turned to Blue and said with a grin, 'Welcome to the Foxes! Promise we're all not as mean as Andrew. Have they met Andrew yet?". He directed the last part to Dan, who gave him a look that Blue couldn't quite interpret, but Nicky seemed to recognise. it made her wonder if she would become part of their easy team dynamic.

  
She wasn't certain if they would ever entirely fit in with the foxes, both groups already so tight knit that mixing together seemed nearly impossible, but she thought that if things worked out, this might be a whole new era for Blue Sargent and her Raven Boys.


End file.
